Talk:Shijuuten Suzaku/@comment-89.0.107.244-20160903095936/@comment-27168967-20160903173930
1.You don't address people's title or profession by adding sama They don't call ainz leader sama now do they? Oh, ho! That depends on whether they are told to do so or not. Ainz Ooal Gown is actually the name of a Guild, have you forgotten already? So, Ainz is literally getting called the name of a place every time they address him. Is this any better than being called with one's profession? The NPCs should know full well of this fact and yet they revere the name because it has a meaning to them but the true reason is that AINZ TOLD THEM SO! They regard everything Ainz said to be the law! Remember what happened between Demiurge and Momonga with that "Dark Warrior" fiasco? Dark Warrior-sama! Should Momonga wanted Demiurge to call him "Mister Handsome" then Demiurge would do so without batting an eyelash. "Leader-sama" would be far more tame than Ainz's normal naming sense. 2.I DONT THINK NPCS KNOW THAT MOMONGA MEANS A FLYING SQUIRELL Are you sure? Shalltear has already shown us that the 41 have been talking dumb craps every once in a while in front of the NPCs so the chance is there. Whether they understand what it actually means is another story. Chances are that they know it's the name of a squirrel but do they know what a squirrel is? Whether or not this is the case is pretty non-debatable right now. 3.Narberal is a natural retard so that doesn't count coz she still calls people pest right in front of them even when Momonga said so. And you have a nice way of disregarding that almost every single one of the NPCs in Nazarick would act the same as Narberal from day one just because they really do think so and that they have the sort of thing programmed into them before they gained sentience. Narberal is just more vocal in expressing her thoughts as her show of respect towards Ainz. Albedo probably would have smashed them right on the spot. If someone earned Narberal's trust, like Enri in vol 08, then she would elevate that "worm" to something more respectable. The funny part is that it actually becomes a charm point for those love struck idiots. Retard? How would you actually classify someone heavily prejudiced towards humans and has just started socializing with them for a short time... a retard? Really, you sure love to skim through things like they don't matter. Anyway who knows what Maru-Sensei is upto CZ's creator could be anyone but I just place my money on Suzaku. You do that. Before ending this and go to sleep, let me point something out for yours truly. A lecturer must be a professor in order to gain a seat in teaching in the university, that much is true but a professor doesn't necessarily have to be a lecturer in a university because other fields (particularly research) also have professors. So, unless the professor in the translation really does read 教授 (university lecturer who has a professor degree) and not simply 博士 (professor who has a doctorate in a field of study) in the raw, then your debate of Shijuuten being referred to in that scene stands somewhat until proven wrong. Also, referential doesn't make him Shizu's creator. She's just pointing out that someone called "professor" dumped all those glittery things in the vault.